Fuerzas extrañas
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Tras ver una satanica pelicula de terror, Kagome tiene una pesadilla muy real... Sueña que tiene sexo, con una sombra ¿Pesadilla o realidad?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

_**Este es un One Short que hice, por una promesa. Resulta que leí un tema acerca de esto y comencé a hacer un fic, pero nunca lo termine y prometí a las chicas que lo leían que haría algo en compensación. La verdad es que no creo que haya quedado muy bien, pero díganme que les parece.**_

_**El tema es algo extraño, pero dicen que en realidad a sucedido… y la película que nombro existe, está basada en un hecho de la vida real.**_

_**Gracias! Dejen reviews!**_

**FUERZAS EXTRAÑAS**

Kagome, una chica alta, de cabellos largos azabaches y grandes ojos pardos, toda su vida fue una mujer muy atractiva, suntuosa y muy coqueta, su físico atraía bastante, consideraba que su mayor atributo su trasero, sabía perfectamente que llamaba muchísimo la atención, aprovechaba bastante esto. Con 23 años, vivía en Tokio y estaba a punto de graduarse de enfermera, hasta tenía una gran oferta de trabajo con un medico reconocido de la cuidad.

Era una muy abierta en cuestiones de sexo, nunca tuvo restricciones ni tabúes que impidieran que su vida sexual se diera abiertamente, tuvo bastantes amantes y amigos con derecho, pero como era muy exigente en las relaciones, duraron poco tiempo.

La chica se encontraba charlando desde hace rato, con su amigo Miroku. Platicaban sobre extraños sueños que habían tenido:

-Hace unas semanas que tengo un sueño bastante extraño –comento Kagome abriendo una bolsa de de maní-

-¿De qué se trataba? –pregunto Miroku curioso-

-Pues, una extraña sombra se acerca a mí y murmura mi nombre… en realidad me produce calosfríos escucharlo.

-¿Solo ves una sombra?

-Sí, una negrura aterradora con ojos ámbar y una sonrisa maléfica –tuvo un escalofrió y comenzó a comer sus maníes-

-Muy extraño –analizo Miroku-

-Creo que hasta colmillos tiene…

-¿No serán sueños eróticos? –Pregunto sonriente ante su broma-

Kagome se carcajeo y le ofreció de la bolsa de cacahuates.

-No, tonto! –Sonrió- Son pesadillas, no sueños eróticos.

Se rieron un rato y continuaron hablando de cosas extrañas, que les sucedían a ambos en ocasiones.

-Oye… Te conviene distraerte… Hace unos días vi un película de los años ochenta pero era buena –sugirió Miroku- Deberías verla, te gustara.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-"_The Entity_" –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndole drama- De terror.

-Miroku, sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror. Recomiéndame otra –le pidió Kagome-

-No, en serio, es muy buena… Mírala! –la miro con carita de perro degollado. Kagome rio grandemente.

-Eres muy convincente –dijo en tono sarcástico- Esta bien, la veré.

-Qué bien! –Se alegro- Hay que celebrar por eso, Kagome Higurashi vera una película terrorífica.

-No seas idiota –lo fulmino con la mirada- La veré solo porque me dices que es buena… y para que digas algo así de una películas, realmente debe ser buena.

-Sí, cierto –musito seriamente- ¿La veras?

-Ummm… no lo sé.

-Prométemelo –exclamo e hizo un gesto para que alzara la mano- ¿Si?

-Está bien –contesto finalmente y alzo la mano derecha- Prometido!

Sonrieron y continuaron hablando. Luego de unas horas de larga charla, acerca de extraños temas, se despidieron y cada uno marcho hacia su respectivo hogar. Camino a casa, Kagome entro en una tienda de video y alquilo la dichosa película, que prometió que vería. Pensó que sería perfecto verla acompañada por Sango, esperaba que cuando llegara al departamento estuviera ahí.

Llego a su departamento por la noche, dejo las llaves en la mesita del corredor, su bolso en el sofá y fue adentro a buscar a Sango. Su amiga estaba bien vestida, con una mini falda negra y un top rojo, bien maquillada y se colocaba unas sandalias de tacón aguja, parecía que iba a salir.

-Hola –dijo en cuanto diviso a Kagome- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien –murmuro- ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, olvide avisarte –dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la sala de estar- Tengo una cita.

-Guao! –exclamo Kagome, siguiéndola. Luego agrego bromeando-: Ahora entiendo tanta elegancia y sensualidad.

-No seas tonta! –Expuso Sango sonriente y tomo sus llaves- No me esperes despierta.

La chica se despidió de su amiga y salió rápidamente del departamento. Parecía que Kagome vería la película sola, pero en cuanto vio la sinopsis y el argumento que le dio Miroku le intereso, así que la vería sin importarle su rechazo hacia el terror.

Tomo palomitas de maíz y unos dulces de la cocina, lo llevo todo a la sala, tomo la película y la puso rápidamente en el DVD del gran televisor. Pasó toda la noche viendo la película, era bastante vieja pero tenía una buena calidad, narraba la historia de una mujer que era violada por una entidad demoniaca.

Al terminar la película Kagome estaba bastante asustada, a pesar de que, lo que vio era ficción. Estaba horrorizada por lo que vio…

-¿_Y si me pasara algo así? _–Pensaba- _Seria extremadamente aterrador._

Luego de cenar, se fue a dormir, aun con los pensamientos que le había traído haber visto aquella fea película, sin duda mataría a Miroku cuando lo viera, él era el culpable.

Se acostó rápidamente, pero el calor la sofocaba, así que se levanto y se quito todo el pijama, quedando en una camisa de tirantes pequeña y solo unas tangas mínimas. Se quedo dormida lentamente, ya que el calor la dominaba. Entro en una ensoñación rápida.

Comenzó a soñar que se encontraba teniendo sexo, con alguien al cual no podía mirar, pero estaba muy excitada a punto de llegar al orgasmo… Despertó rápidamente, agitada y sudando.

Miro hacia abajo y vio que sus piernas estaban abiertas y su tanga hasta los tobillos, las manos a los lados y sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro, ligeramente levantadas en el aire, como si ella estuviera levantándose con ayuda de sus talones. La chica sintió miedo, no podía gritar aunque quisiera y tampoco controlar esos movimientos. Era como si alguien estuviera cargándola. Sentía que alguien la penetraba, algo entraba y salía rápidamente de su vagina. Kagome estaba cada vez estaba más agitada, su respiración era rápida, estaba bañada de sudor y respiraba por la boca. La chica sentía fluidos vaginales como si estuviera muy excitada y hasta podía oír el repiqueteo de esa cosa que la poseía sin algún consentimiento.

Fueron varios minutos que permaneció saber qué hacer. _Deber ser solo un sueño_, pensó, pero no podía despertar, _como si estuviera dormida pero a la vez despierta_. Podía sentir todo, como algo entraba en su cuerpo y salía. La chica no divisaba ningún ser, parecía que estuviese teniendo sexo con el hombre invisible.

De repente todo finalizó, sintió como la soltaron y brinco en la cama. Seguía aun sin poder moverse, su respiración era agitada aun y se fue haciendo más lenta. Justo cuando pensaba que todo había acabado, sintió como si alguien la empujara al centro de la cama y bruscamente su cuerpo dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas con el trasero desnudo expuesto. La azabache sentía que sus piernas se abrían lentamente como si tuvieran vida propia y no podía ver, tenía la cabeza volteada a un lado, solo sabía que sus piernas se iban abriendo cada vez más hasta que sintió un dolor.

Ya no podía separarlas más y aquella fuerza seguía empujándola, las mantuvo en esa posición y después sus nalgas se abrieron bruscamente y una fuerza la empujo, como si la hundieran en la cama. Algo frío estaba en medio de sus piernas y la penetraba, primero despacio y después a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Nuevamente comenzó a sudar, abrió la boca para poder respirar mejor, no podía hacer algún otro movimiento, era inútil escapar.

La chica sentía algo de coraje, pero este fue desapareciendo y en su lugar fue aumentando el placer, estaba excitada, muy lentamente fue subiendo la fogosidad. Después de aproximadamente una hora o más, no aguanto y estallo en el orgasmo más intenso y largo que la azabache haya tenido jamás. Fue como si el momento de placer se hubiera prolongado, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su vagina se contraía, concibió como apretaba aquella cosa fría y dura que estaba todavía dentro de ella.

Así duro algunos minutos gimiendo y después sintió como salía bruscamente de ella, como si la soltaran. Inmediatamente Kagome pudo moverse y volver a hablar. Volteo a ver el reloj y eran las tres y media de la mañana, toda aquella experiencia había durado como tres horas. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, apenas tenía fuerza para levantarse.

Fue al baño y su cuerpo aun temblaba, su sexo ardía como si hubiera tenido relaciones, pero por dentro sentía dormido y frío. Poco a poco sintió como el frió desapareció y volvió a sentir. Pensó que había sido solo una pesadilla y se volvió a recostar, se colocó de nuevo la tanga, esta vez con el pijama y se durmió prontamente.

Al día siguiente la chica quedo nuevamente, por la mañana, de verse con su amigo Miroku. Salió luego de arreglarse y llego velozmente al cafetín donde habían quedado, fue corriendo hasta la mesa en donde vio a Miroku.

-Hola –dijo cansada y saludo al chico-

-Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –El chico sonrió y tomo de su café- ¿Viste la película? ¿Cierto?

-Si… y te voy a matar –dijo entrecortada, tomando aire- Tuve pesadillas.

Miroku se carcajeo.

-¿De qué se trataban? –le pregunto acercándose-

-Que me pasaba lo mismo que le paso a aquella mujer –exclamo seriamente-

-¿Hablas en serio? –Dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué soñaste?

-Pesadilla –lo corrigió- Desperté sobresaltada y bañada en sudor… Soñé que tenia sexo con al hombre invisible.

Miroku la miro interrogante.

-Fue tan real –susurro pensativa-

-¿Real?

-Sí, se sintió demasiado existente para ser solo una pesadilla –luego se acerco a él y le murmuro-: Hasta tuve un largo orgasmo.

-¿Sí? –Miroku la miro sorprendido, luego se tenso- ¿Y si en realidad… paso de verdad?

Kagome analizo todo, realmente se sintió extremadamente real, ella pudo apreciar todo lo que se sentía al tener sexo y el orgasmo fue increíble, nunca tuvo uno así… Sin duda lo que vivió podía ser algo más que real. Podría decirse, pero no.

-No, las cosas así no pasan… Quiero decir, no existen.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices –dijo ignorándola- Entonces, ahora sui tuviste un sueño erótico.

Miroku se burlo de ella un largo rato y Kagome permaneció dudosa.

A lo largo de la semana no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella erótica pesadilla que había tenido, así que decidió investigar un poco.

El internet servía para todo, investigaría a fondo. Para su sorpresa había millones de historias que confirmaban que algo así podía pasar, había blogs en los que muchas personas relataban experiencias iguales o similares a la suya.

Pudo descubrir un sitio en donde explicaban como tener sexo con estos entes. Explicaban que los seres eran íncubos, que eran demonios masculinos que abusaban sexualmente de las mujeres o las hacían tener sueños húmedos. Después de leer varias páginas, llego a unas de satanismo y fue así como investigo mucho más.

Así, la azabache aprendió como invocar a estos espíritus para darles placer a cambio de favores sexuales. Después de esto Kagome tuvo muchas más experiencias, pero con su aprobación, sin algún rechazo.


End file.
